


Hands

by ElZacharie



Series: RvB Fluff War [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Public Display of Affection, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CT holds South's hand for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by blu-baron

Oh god. She couldn’t breathe. She was having a heat stroke from blushing so hard. Mayday, mayday, this is the South Dakota radioing the North Dakota, this is an emergency.

Connie was holding her hand. Connie was holding her hand! Just grabbed it like it was nothing, sipping on her smoothie and staring into the shop windows around them. 

Who did that? Who did that and remained so calm? Did Connie know how freaked out she was right now? Was she torturing her? She wasn’t into girls, right? She had a boyfriend, who’s name she could never remember, even though they’d gotten along well.

South.

Weren’t they polyamorous though? She’s certain that’s what someone had told her. But South was the only lesbian CT knew that wasn’t in a closed relationship— was she coming onto her? No, no way. If she’d wanted South to join her in bed, she would’ve done it while in private, not—

“South!”

South was startled back into reality, face to face with Connie’s adorable little smirk. “I– uh– whu…?”

Connie rolled her eyes. “You just stopped walking out of nowhere, and you’re bright red; what’s wrong?”

South swallowed, glancing down at their still joined hands. Connie followed her gaze and let out a soft, “oh,” slowly removing her hand. 

Or, she would have, had South not kept holding on. “Don’t. I… I like this…” the taller woman admitted in a small voice.

The brunette grinned and squeezed her hand. “If you like that, I’m sure you’ll like what’s coming up next.”

If Connie hadn’t taken her breath away before, the kiss they shared now definitely did.

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
